Sztukamięs
Sztukamięs (ang. Meatlug) — jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jej właścicielem i zarazem jeźdźcem jest Śledzik Ingerman. Wygląd Sztukamięs to typowy Gronkiel. Jej skóra jest w filmie ciemnobrązowa, w sequelach jednak ma jasny odcień. Ciało pokryte jest małymi fioletowymi plamkami, a wielkością dorównuje Pyskaczowi. Według Śledzika, Sztukamięs ma 14 stóp długości (w przybliżeniu 4,3 m), rozpiętość skrzydeł wynosi 18 stóp (ok. 5,5 m), a waży 5,724 funtów (w przybliżeniu 2 600 kg). Charakter thumb|Śledzik tuli się do swojego smokaSztukamięs złagodniała najbardziej po wydarzeniach w filmie. Jest bardzo dobrym i kochającym smokiem. Źle znosi wszelką krytykę oraz nieuprzejmość. Jest macierzyńska i chętnie bawi się z młodszymi dziećmi na Berk, co widać w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. Może być również wrogo nastawiona do wszystkich nieprzyjaciół, co widać w odcinku Na szarym końcu. Śledzika i Sztukamięs łączy niesamowita więź. Lubią spędzać razem czas i dzielić się swoimi uczuciami. Do ich częstych ekspedycji należą wieczory spędzane na bezludnych wyspach, z dala od wyspy Berk. Często pociesza swojego jeźdźca, gdy ten jest smutny, a także za wszelką cenę stara się go chronić. Ten zaś nazywa ją "księżniczką". Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Sztukamięs (wówczas jeszcze bezimienny Gronkiel) była jednym ze smoków schwytanych przez Wikingów, a potem używanych do szkolenia młodych rekrutów podczas Smoczego Szkolenia. Sztukamięs była pierwszym smokiem, z jakim musieli zmierzyć się: Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Uczyli się wówczas wykorzystywania tarcz (do obrony przed ogniem smoka oraz do hałasowania, dezorientującego go). Pod koniec lekcji Czkawka prawie został zabity przez Gronkiela, jednak w ostatniej chwili odciągnął go Pyskacz Gbur, który nadzorował i uczył młodych wikingów walki ze smokami. thumb|Czkawka oswaja Gronkiela za pomocą smoczymiętkiSztukamięs pojawia się jeszcze dwa razy podczas szkolenia. Pierwszy raz, kiedy Czkawka poznawał tajniki poskramiania smoków i powstrzymał Gronkiela od ataku poprzez pokazanie jej kępki smoczymiętki, drugi raz - podczas ostatecznego starcia młodych Wikingów, mającego zadecydować o tym, kto zabije swojego pierwszego Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas Czkawka również zastosował jedną ze swoich sztuczek, dzięki której rozbroił smoka i wygrał szkolenie. Przedostatni raz w filmie Sztukamięs pojawia się podczas bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Tuż przed dołączeniem do armii Wikingów w Smoczym Leżu wszystkie smoki z areny zostały uwolnione, w tym także Sztukamięs. Dosiadł ją Śledzik. Gdy przyjaciele chcieli zdezorientować wielką Czerwoną Śmierć za pomocą swych tarcz, smoczyca Śledzika upadła na ziemię i przygniotła go. Oboje zostaliby rozdeptani przez wielkiego smoka, lecz wielkiego smoka w porę powstrzymał go Sączysmark. Ostatni raz Sztukamięs pojawia się na końcu, kiedy wszyscy Wikingowie latają na swoich smokach z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem na czele. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce Sztukamięs odegrała dość istotną rolę. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na początku, gdy bawi się z dzieckiem przebranym za smoka (Gronkiela). Następny raz widzi, jak nad Berk przelatuje ogromne stado smoków. Nie dołącza jednak do nich, tak jak na przykład Wichura czy Hakokieł. Pierwszy raz ujawnia się imię Sztukamięs, kiedy Mieczyk dziwi się Śledzikowi, że nie jest smutny po odejściu swojego smoka. Wówczas wszyscy myśleli jeszcze, że Sztukamięs jest smokiem płci męskiej. Okazuje się, że Śledzik przywiązał Sztukamięs do pala w swoim domu, by nie uciekła razem ze wszystkimi smokami. Odkrywa ją Czkawka. Smoczyca zrywa się z łańcucha, ucieka i porywa ze sobą Czkawkę, który dzięki niej odkrywa Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie wszystkie smoki udały się, by złożyć swoje jaja. Również za sprawą Sztukamięs poznaje zwyczaje godowe smoków oraz sposób wykluwania się młodych. Kiedy Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka odkrywają w gnieździe Sztukamięs smocze jaja, uświadamiają sobie, że Sztukamięs to smoczyca. Rozdają jej jaja jako prezenty z okazji Święta Snoggletoga, by zwalczyć smutek panujący w wiosce po ucieczce smoków. Jednak smocze jaja wybuchły, niszcząc całą wioskę. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka wraca ze wszystkimi smokami na Berk, Sztukamięs odnajduje swoje młode i karmi je rybą. Śledzik zauważa ją i rzuca się na nią z całych sił. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu poznajemy prawdziwy charakter smoczycy o imieniu Sztukamięs - jest to zwierzę wrażliwe, bardzo przywiązane do swojego właściciela - Śledzika. Są ze sobą bardzo blisko związani. W odcinku ''Smoczy kwiat Sztukamięs, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zapadają na dziwną chorobę spowodowaną pojawieniem się na wyspie niebieskiego oleandra. Śledzik troskliwie opiekuje się nią i opowiada jej bajki do snu. W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa Śledzik opracowuje serię gestów, dzięki którym może porozumiewać się ze swoją smoczycą bez słów. thumb|Sztukamięs tworzy lawę, z której powstaje gronkielowe żelazoW drugim odcinku drugiego sezonu, Gronkielowe żelazo, Sztukamięs pożera ogromną ilość kamieni (którymi zresztą się żywi). Po jakimś czasie zwraca pożarte skały w postaci dużego strumienia lawy. Sytuacja ma miejsce w Kuźni Pyskacza. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Pyskacz oznajmia Śledzikowi, że z pozostawionej u niego lawy stworzył bardzo lekki, mocny i wytrzymały miecz. Materiał pozyskany z lawy nazwali gronkielowym żelazem i jeszcze wiele razy wykorzystywali do wykonywania oręża wojennego. Kiedy lawa skończyła się, Sztukamięs pożerała różne rodzaje kamieni, by znów uzyskać lawę na Żelazo Gronkiela. Nie udało się jednak znaleźć odpowiednich kamieni, zaś po zjedzeniu jednego z rodzajów Sztukamięs zaczęła przyciągać metalowe przedmioty. Bardzo przestraszona, nie dała się nikomu do siebie zbliżyć. Przyciągnęła jednak metalową nogę Czkawki i razem polecieli aż nad ocean. Tam trafili na statek Łupieżców i doprowadzili do jego zatonięcia, a kiedy Śledzik połaskotał ją po brzuchu, zwróciła kamienie powodujące przyciąganie metali. W odcinku Na szarym końcu, Śledzik rywalizuje z Sączysmarkiem w tresurze smoków. Jest tak pochłonięty pracą ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym o imieniu Iggy, że zaniedbał Sztukamięs. Smoczyca stała się bardzo smutna. Podczas zawodów odkryła ukrywającego się Albrechta z Bestialem i Pleśniakiem i została przez nich porwana. Z pomocą przyjaciół Śledzik uwolnił swoją smoczycę i przeprosił ją za swoje zachowanie. W odcinku Wielki lód ''smoczyca zostaje sparaliżowana przez jad Szybkiego Szpica. Później pomaga w poszukiwaniu tych smoków i wypędzeniu ich z wyspy. Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Śledzik i Sztukamięs podczas wyścigów smokówSztukamięs pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze Śledzikiem, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Smok pojawia się później ze swoim jeźdźcem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Śledzik na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam Sztukamięs zostaje wcielona do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Śledzik pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Sztukamięs. Wraca ona dopiero do swojego właściciela pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. W grach School of Dragons Sztukamięs, jako smok Śledzika, znajduje się razem z nim w wylęgarni po prawej stronie od wejścia. Śledzik najczęściej daje misje w postaci przyniesienia kamieni dla Sztukamięs. Rise of Berk W książkach Sztukamięs pojawia się także w książkach z serii ''Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Jest smoczycą Śledzika o nazwie Straszna Krowa, jednak - w przeciwieństwie do filmu - jest z gatunku Zwykły Brunatny. Ciekawostki *Według Śledzika, ulubionym rodzajem kamieni spożywanych przez Sztukamięs jest granit. Natomiast po wapieniach boli ją żołądek. * W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka Śledzik mówi do Astrid, że Sztukamięs ma alergię na pyłki. * W Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię wspomniane jest, iż Sztukamięs co noc liże Śledzikowi stopy. *Sztukamięs lubi grać ze Śledzikiem w rzucanie owiec. *Sztukamięs miała kuzynkę, która zginęła na smoczej arenie. *Wszyscy wcześniej myśleli, że Sztukamięs jest samcem a nie samicą. Wyjaśnione zostało to dopiero w krótkometrażówce Gift of the Night Fury. *Do zaśnięcia potrzebuje kołysanki. * Niektóre zachowania Sztukamięs są typowo psie, np. często liże swojego pana, "merda" ogonem i podekscytowana zieje w podobny sposób do psowatych. Zobacz też en:Meatlug es:Gorgonzúa ru:Сарделька Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier